He's Mine
by Saiblade
Summary: A number of adventures for Luke, with one problem, two girl's are after his love. LukexMaira LukexRani
1. Chapter 1 Rani

Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures or any of the Character in this story

Chapter 1: Rani

Sarah Jane's car drove up the drive way of her house, it stooped and the engine cut off. At the same time four people climbed out of the car all happy and smiling. They was Sarah Jane the rouge journalist, Luke the Frankenstein kid created by the bane and given the minds of millions of people, Clyde the cool guy and Luke's best friend, and last but not least Rani, the female investigator from across the street.

They team had just been on a mission to stop a family of Krillitane from taking over the world by taking the world leaders Children and then handing them over for procession of the Earth.

"You should off seen you're face when that Krillitane was flying after you" laughed Clyde at Rani.

"It's not funny it could off killed me!" shouted Rani.

"Luckily it didn't, thanks to you're knight in shining armor" joked Clyde nudging Luke.

"I have to agree with Clyde if it wasn't for Luke, who knows what would have happened to you Rani" smiled Sarah Jane.

"Not you too" groaned Rani.

"All I did was throw some Krillitane oil at it" Luke said trying to make it less of a big deal.

"You remind me of the Doctor Luke" smiled Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane turned around and walk into the house, leaving the kids on the drives. Clyde smacked Luke on the back lightly to get his attention and then slowly started to walk back.

"I better be off, I'll see you tomorrow" said Clyde before turning around and walking away.

Luke and Rani where the only ones left, Luke turned around to face her, I better be off, mum wants me to clean the inside of K-9 she says it-" Luke was cut off when Rani's lips hit his. Luke was in shock and didn't know what to do he just stood there letting her kiss him until there lips parted.

Rani blushed, "thanks for saving me."

Rani turned around a left for home, leaving Luke to wondering what had just happened to him.

Luke slowly made his way to the Attic, Sarah Jane was down stairs making herself something to eat, Luke decided to check K-9 out straight away. It wasn't long until Luke was taking different parts of K-9 out and cleaning them.

Mr Smith was open and doing a scan for anything unsurely, "Scan Complete, 0 threats, hello Luke who are thing?"

"I've been better" said Luke.

"Was you're kiss with Rani satisfying?" asked Mr Smith.

Luke eyes winded he turned around to Mr Smith and looked at him, "How do you know that happened?" Luke asked.

"I have just finished playing back all the CCTV footage from around the house" Mr Smith explained whilst playing back the scene of Rani kissing Luke.

"Ok, ok, ok, just don't tell Mum, or Clyde about this" ordered Luke.

"As you wish Luke" agreed the super computer.

The Next day, Sarah Jane was reading an old book on the Mysteries of Stone Hedge, Luke was busy on the computer (not Mr Smith), and Clyde was busy talking to K-9. Everything was normal until Mr Smith alerted them to something.

"Sarah Jane my scans have picked up a small space crafted has just crashed in a some woods not to far from here" alerted Mr Smith.

"Where they any SOS messages?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Not that I can detect" said Mr Smith.

"Come on lets check it out" said Sarah Jane.

"Wait what about Rani?" asked Luke.

"She said she's at her granddads today" Clyde said.

Luke nodded and the team went flying out of the door and into the car at he drive way, soon they were off. A hour passed, and a Taxi stopped outside Sarah Jane's house, stepping out of the Taxi was an old friend, it was Maria Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2 Maria

Hi readers, just like to say thanks to those who reviewed the story and even added it to there favourites list, I was real surprised to have people replay so quickly, it had only been up a couple of hours and already I had 9 messages when I came back to my laptop.

Thank you to everyone you have review or added this story to there favourites list, and a special thanks to those who added me as one of there favourite Arthur's that I wasn't expecting.

Anyway enough from me onwards to the Chapter!

**Chapter 2: Maria **

The teenaged girl looked at the house with a smile she was finely back, She picked up her suitcase and made her way up the drive, the first thing she noticed as that the car was missing.

"_Hmm must be out on another adventure"_ she thought she still made her way to the door.

Knowing it would be locked she picked up a rock that was placed next to the front door steps. She flipped it over and found a key in a slot at the bottom. Maria put the key in the lock and turned it, the door opened and Maria made her way inside. He looked around finding nothing had changed.

"Intruder! Intruder!" shouted a robotic voice.

Maria looked down the hall way to the kitchen, K-9 was rolling along up to her.

"K-9!" Maria shouted in joy hugging the metal dog.

"It is good to see you again Mistress" greeted K-9 waging its metal tail.

"Its good to see you out of that safe K-9" said Maria.

"Affirmative, how ever Sarah Jane is out" said the K-9.

"That's ok, I can make this more surprising" Maria smiled.

Meanwhile Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde where on there way back home, after helping some small creatures from the crashed ship. Sarah Jane was explaining what the creators where and Clyde was busy sketching them on his note pad. Luke however was in a world of his own.

"Are ok mate?" asked Clyde giving him a quick nudge.

Luke came out of his trance a bit shocked, "yeah…I'm fine"

Luke looked down at Clyde's drawing, "is that me?" he asked.

Clyde flipped his pad to its cover and was about to quickly put it in his pocket, however Luke snatched it off him, he looked at the cover.

"The Sarah Jane Adventures?" Luke asked reading the title.

Luke flipped the page over, it was a picture of himself, Clyde and Maria all together with a Slitheen hovering over them. Luke looked like he was protecting Maria and Clyde looked like he was trying to keep his distance from it. The words "Revenge of the Slitheen" written in big bold letters over the picture.

He flipped over another few pages, there was a picture of Luke guarded by two Slitheen, he looked angry and was trying to unlock his hand cuffs, the moon was in the back ground and it showed K-9 fighting Mr Smith at the bottom, it had the words "The lost boy" written at the top.

Then he turned over some more pages, he found the words, The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith catch his eyes, it shown Sarah Jane in a Wedding dress the Trickster on her left and The Doctor on her right, it had Clyde fighting the Trickster and Rani in her dress.

Clyde suddenly snatched the pad of Luke and put it in his pocket. He folded his arms and looked out of the car window. Luke was still amazed at the drawings.

"Clyde there where amazing" said Luke.

Clyde looked at him a bit shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, they're like posters for a TV Show or something, The Sarah Jane Adventures, now that would be something to watch" smiled Luke.

"Well I always wonted to take drawing into something like that" Clyde said.

"Who knows one day you might be watching our adventures on TV" Said Sarah Jane who had been listening to the convo.

The car entered the drive way, and stopped just out side the house, they all got out and entered the house still taking about Clyde's pictures.

"If you don't mine Clyde can I have a look at those pictures?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Yeah sure" Clyde said.

The trio entered the attic and walked over to Mister Smith, "Mister Smith I need you" called Sarah Jane.

The huge computer opened up and came out of the wall, "Welcome Sarah Jane"

"Track the rebuilt ship and make sure it gets out of the solar system" ordered Sarah Jane.

"Yes Sarah Jane" said Mr Smith "and maybe you should turn around, we have a visitor."

Confused everyone turned around, Luke couldn't believe his eyes, Clyde was speechless and Sarah was just plain shocked.

"Maria?" asked Luke happily.

Maria skipped over to him and pulled him into a hug, he swung her around in happiness, before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Clyde smirked, "Alright love-birds settle down"

Maria pulled away and blushed, "No it's not like that!"

Clyde laughed and Sarah Jane stepped in "Maria what are you doing here?"

"My Dads has been put in charge of the England branch of the company he works for, we're moving back here" smiled Maria.

"Maria that wonderful" smiled Sarah Jane.

"The old teams coming back" said Clyde.

Luke was a bit shocked by the news, Maria turned to him, "aren't you happy Luke?" she asked giving him those puppy eyes.

"I'm just too shocked for words" he said. Maria Smiled and gave him a small hug.

Sarah Jane lent over to Clyde and whispered into his ear, "What do you think?"

"They're in love" he whispered back smiling, "But she has competition."

"Oh really, from who?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Who do you think" Clyde said.

"_Oh no"_ Sarah Jane thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Love

**Hi readers, firstly before I start this chapter, I am terribly sorry for how long it has took me do this Chapter, the reason being that I could think of any ideas for this chapter, and when I did at the beginning of the week I couldn't write it cause I was on holiday and I didn't take my laptop since it was a skiing holiday. **

**Anyway here is Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Love **

The day that Maria arrived went quick, Firstly Sarah Jane had to find a place for Maria to sleep. Luke offered her his room whilst he stayed in the attic where he felt most convertible. Having no other option Sarah Jane said yes.

The day past quickly as all Clyde and Luke did was tell Maria about there adventures and everything they had done since she left. Clyde tried to restrain himself from telling her about the mood Luke was in when she left, but because it was Clyde it slipped out. After that Luke kept a bit quirt and Maria just smiled at him when ever she caught him looking. It wasn't a friendly smile it was more of a "hey sexy" smile.

The rest of the day passed quickly, after Clyde headed home at 9pm. Maria stayed up until 11 watching some British TV that she missed, Sarah Jane did what she always did and was reading, whist Luke was up in the attic playing chess with K-9, which is just what the doctors fourth regeneration use to do.

Some time later Sarah Jane came to the attic to get a new book, when she sow K-9 and Luke playing chess together she couldn't help but feel like he was growing up to be a just like the Doctor. She didn't hear it but the sound of the TARDIS echoed in the near by streets, and down a back ally the Doctors blue box began to take form, the Doctor was back.

The Next day Rani had returned home but had not yet visited Sarah Jane, therefore she did not no that Maria was back in town. The day was a fresh start and Rani shot out of bed as soon as the morning sun hit her face. She sent a great deal of time making sure she looked good, her policy was, "I'm saving the world but I still got to look good." When she was happy with her look she walked, well a better word would be jumped downstairs to get her breakfast. She quickly ate all her cereal and took the toast with her as she stepped into her shoes, she opened the door, putting her jacket on, closing the door and eating her toast all at the same time. She skipped across her garden path, but then started walking again as she got to the road, she looked both ways and walked across as she finished off her toast.

The start of Rani's day was great as always, but a few minutes later it would change, and even when it's bad it only gets worse for poor Rani, the same goes for Luke and Maria too.

Rani walked happily to the drive of Sarah Jane, and was about to carry on walking but stopped when she heard someone shout her name.

"Rani!" shouted Clyde as he ran up to her.

He was out of breath and heavily breathing, Rani laughed.

"You only ran up the street, your not telling me your that unfit?" she asked laughing.

"Are you kidding, I'm starting to run here everyday" Clyde said out of breath.

"But Why?" she asked.

"Luke runs everyday, and he's got a girl so I thought I could use a run or two, to keep me in shade, plus I cant," Rani interrupted him.

"No me and Luke aren't going out" she said quickly going bright red.

"I didn't mean you," Clyde laughed.

Rani's face dropped, "What?" was all she could say.

"He's going out with Maria" Clyde said pointing to the two come out of the door of Sarah Jane's house, laughing happily. Rani could only stare.

"They haven't said anything yet, but I think its save to say they love each other," Clyde said.

Rani only stared, until she heard Sarah Jane call her name, "Rani, you coming, they had been a meteor crash and I want to it before UNIT do?" Sarah Jane asked.

Rani looked at her sadly, and Sarah looked at her with sympathy, "Yeah sure" Rani said sadly.

Rani walked slowly and sadly to the car, she sat next to Luke was sat next to Maria in the back, with Clyde and Sarah in the front. Everyone was having a big convocation the whole trip, everyone except for Rani who just watched the car drive past buildings, people and vehicles, she was heart broken in side.

The new team of five reached the crash site, smoke still hung in the air and the ground was disturbed and black. The metro was not a rock, it was a glowing crystal with the tips of it being brown. Luke inched close to it and was about to touch it, but suddenly the sound of someone running towards them could be heard.

Suddenly the doctor burst out of the tree's, "LUKE DON'T TOUCH IT!" he shouted.

Luke stumbled a bit not expecting the Doctor to appear, with out warning and by ascendant Luke's finger tip touched the crystal. The Crystal stuck to Luke's finger and slowly sunk into his body, making him scream in pain.

"Luke!" cried Maria.

She wanted to run and help him but the Doctor held her back. Luke closed his eyes and then opened them, his eyes where now the same colure as the green crystal. He was possessed. Luke smiled evilly and turned to face everyone. He singled out the Doctor and looked at him in shock.

"Child of my enemy why have you come, I other no forgiveness, from what the time lords did to use" Luke spoke his voice deep and it sounded like it was being spoke though the ground.

Luke smiled evilly before digging his hands into the ground, out of his hand came a drown sticky liquid that started to spread across the ground. The Doctor who was now in front of everyone started to back away slowly, he turned around but kept his eye on Luke.

"RUN!" The Doctor Shouted, "TO THE TARDIS, MOVE!"

Everyone started to run towards the opened door TARDIS that was parked not to far from them. The brown liquid began to spread quickly.

"Run Time Lord, Run as you always do!" Luke shouted.

The Doctor and everyone else dived into the TARDIS, the doctor started its engines and slowly the TARDIS began to disappear nearly getting consumed by the brown liquid.

The Brown Liquid quickly spread around England, then across the sea beds, soon, the whole world was covered in the sticky liquid. People that had got caught in the liquid became mindless zombies all at Luke's control, this was the fall of Earth and the rise of the Time lords oldest enemy.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
